Tino's Adventures of Valiant
|image = File:Tino's Adventures of Valiant Poster.jpg|Row 1 title = Created by|Row 1 info = Sonic876|Row 2 title = Edited by|Row 2 info = Sonic876|Row 3 title = Starring|Row 4 title = Film used|Row 5 title = Release Date|Row 5 info =TBA |Row 6 title = Preceded by|Row 6 info = Tino's Adventures of The Mighty||Row 4 info = "Valiant (2005)"|Row 7 title = Followed by|Row 7 info = Tino's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove|Row 3 info = Jason Marsden Grey DeLisle Phil LaMarr Kath Soucie Rebecca Shoichet Akira Golz Samantha Hahn Micah Gursoy Matthew Gumley Josh Grelle Michelle Rojas Bryn Apprill Tia Ballard Michelle Lee Felecia Angelle Carly McKillip Richard Newman Kelly Stables Candi Milo Kali Troy Christel Khalil Liza del Mundo Scott McCord Stephanie Morgenstern Sarah Natochenny Ikue Ōtani Michele Knotz Satomi Kōrogi Bill Rogers Amy Birnbaum Felix Avitia Anndi McAfee Aria Curzon Jeff Bennett Rob Paulsen Joshua Seth Tom Fahn Michael Reisz Kirk Thornton Colleen O'Shaughnessey Tifanie Christun Mona Marshall Jeff Nimoy Philece Sampler Anna Garduno Michael Lindsay R. Martin Klein Wendee Lee Laura Summer Lara Jill Miller Edie Mirman Terri Hawkes Karen Bernstein Katie Griffin Susan Roman Frank Welker Matthew Lillard Kate Micucci Tara Strong Ashleigh Ball Andrea Libman Tabitha St. Germain Cathy Weseluck Susanne Blakeslee Daran Norris Jamie Marchi Kelly Angel Jad Saxton Chloe Daniels Ramona Newel Kristi Kang Brittney Karbowski Ewan McGregor Ricky Gervais Pip Torrens Dan Roberts Brian Lonsdale John Cleese Olivia Williams John Hurt Annette Badland Jim Broadbent Hugh Laurie Tim Curry Kazumi Evans Maryke Hendrikse Diana Kaarina Chris Critelli Christopher Plummer Carlos Alazraqui Eric Bauza Mark Hamill Richard Moll Paul Williams Jim Cummings Michael Bell Dan Castellaneta Tino Insana Jack Angel Chris Smith Mariela Ortiz Staci Moon Alexis Tipton Jimmy Zoppi David Lander Michael McKean Rik Mayall Michael Schlingmann Sharon Horgan Buckley Collum Sean Samuels}} is an upcoming Weekenders crossover movie made by Sonic876. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Summary Tino Tonitini, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Scooby-Doo, and their friends time travel to the time of World War II to meet a fellow pigeon named Valiant who wants to be a Royal Homing Pigeon Service war pigeons, until they meet a pigeon named Bugsy and then come face to face with an evil falcon, General Von Talon, whom Kurumi Tokisaki, The Dazzlings, Tirek, Riser Phenex, Mittelt, Raynare, Kalawarner, Denzel Crocker, Vicky, Foop, Badalf the Wicked Wizard, Arthur and Cecil, Grand Duke of Owls, The Crime Empire, and Team Rocket work for. Now Valiant, Tino, Ash, Littlefoot, and their friends have to get the message and deliever it to the Allies before the bad guys do and deliever it to the Axis. Plot In May 1944, 5 years since the declaration of World War II, three Royal Homing Pigeon Service war pigeons are flying across the English Channel with the White Cliffs of Dover in sight, carrying vital messages to Great Britain. Despite the poor weather conditions the pigeons have nearly reached their destination. They are, however, suddenly ambushed and attacked by a German enemy falcon named General Von Talon; two of the pigeons are instantly killed, yet the third, Mercury, is taken as a prisoner of war. Elsewhere, a small wood pigeon named Valiant is watching an Allied forces propaganda film in his local bar (an overturned rowing boat) in West Nestington. Wing Commander Gutsy, a war hero flies into the bar, informing everyone that signups are scheduled the next day in Trafalgar Square, London. In General Von Talon's lair, Mercury resists interrogation by his captors. Valiant flies off to London, bidding his mother and Felix, the local barman, goodbye. In London, Valiant meets a filthy pigeon named Bugsy, who is wanted by two thugs. In order to escape the wrath of the thugs, he signs up with Valiant. The recruits, Valiant, Bugsy, Lofty, an intellectual red pigeon, and Toughwood and Tailfeather, two strong but dim-witted twin brothers, form Royal Homing Pigeon Service Squad F, and are sent to a recruit training facility. Under the command of Sergeant Monty, who declares that he will toughen them up for the RHPS, the training begins. Meanwhile, Von Talon and his henchmen, Cufflingk and Underlingk, try numerous attempts to discover the message's departure location. However Mercury refuses to tell, despite the tortures inflicted upon him, such as irritating him with yodeling music and injecting him with truth serum, before Mercury accidentally reveals the location: Saint-Pierre. Throughout the training, Valiant develops a crush on Victoria, the camp's nursing dove. Eventually, Gutsy arrives and tells the Sergeant that the recruits need to leave the next morning, despite their training being vastly incomplete. Bugsy, however, decides not to go on the "highly dangerous" mission and flees the camp that night. The next morning, Valiant and the others prepare to leave and start to board the plane headed for France, but not before Bugsy shows up at the last second. The journey becomes extremely perilous, as the plane is caught in the midst of dogfight. Their plane sustains heavy damage and the pigeons soon have to bail out, in boxes equipped with parachutes. The pigeons are dropped from the plane; however a technical malfunction causes Gutsy's box to fail to deploy. The plane goes down in an inferno of flames, presumably killing Gutsy in the resulting explosion. In France, the pigeons meet Charles de Girl and Rollo, two mice from the French Resistance, Mouse Division, the latter being an expert saboteur who lead them to Saint-Pierre, where they receive the message they have been ordered to deliver. They soon come under attack by Von Talon's henchmen, resulting in Bugsy and the message being captured. Von Talon takes the message from Bugsy and decides to cage him up and eat him later. Valiant and the troops follow Bugsy to the falcon's bunker, where they discover that Gutsy has survived the plane crash. Valiant takes advantage of his small size and sneaks into the bunker through the gun barrel, retrieves the message, and frees Bugsy and Mercury. Unfortunately, the falcons are alert and give chase. As Gutsy and the others fend off Von Talon's henchmen, Valiant flies to London to deliver the message, followed closely by Von Talon. After a climactic chase by the falcon, Valiant hides in the cottage where he lives, where he is attacked by Von Talon again. With the help of his mother and Felix, Valiant finally defeats the villain by getting a giant hook caught on his medals, leaving him to be beaten senseless by the water wheel. Valiant delivers the message, and upon receiving it, a change of plans is made; they land in Normandy. After receiving the Dickin Medal, Squad F returns to the local bar in West Nestington, where Valiant reunites and shares a kiss with Victoria. Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Delia Ketchum, Professor Oak, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Molly Hale, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Issei Hyoudou, Rias Gremory, Asia Argento, Akeno Himejima, Koneko Toujou, Xenovia Quarta, Irina Shidou, Ravel Phenex, Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda, Poof, Kurumi Tokisaki, The Dazzlings, Denzel Crocker, Vicky, Foop, Tirek, Riser Phenex, Mittelt, Raynare, Kalawarner, Badalf the Wicked Wizard, Arthur and Cecil, Grand Duke of Owls, The Crime Empire (Joker, Penguin, Two-Face, Negaduck, Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, and The Liquidator), and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) guest stars in this film. * Kurumi Tokisaki, The Dazzlings, Tirek, Riser Phenex, Mittelt, Raynare, Kalawarner, Denzel Crocker, Vicky, Foop, Badalf the Wicked Wizard, Arthur and Cecil, Grand Duke of Owls, The Crime Empire, and Team Rocket will work for General Von Talon. Cast * Jason Marsden as Tino Tonitini * Grey DeLisle as Lor McQuarrie, Daphne Blake, Vicky * Phil LaMarr as Carver Descartes * Kath Soucie as Tish Katsufrakis * Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer * Akira Golz as Princess Nella * Samantha Hahn as Trinket * Micah Gursoy as Sir Garrett * Matthew Gumley as Clod * Josh Grelle as Shido Itsuka and Issei Hyodo * Michelle Rojas as Tohka Yatogami * Bryn Apprill as Kotori Itsuka * Tia Ballard as Yoshino * Michelle Lee as Origami Tobiichi * Felecia Angelle as Mana Takamiya, Yuma Amano/Raynare * Carly McKillip as Sakura Avalon * Richard Newman as Kero * Kelly Stables as Will Vandom * Candi Milo as Irma Lair * Kali Troy as Taranee Cook * Christel Khalil as Cornelia Hale * Liza del Mundo as Hay Lin * Scott McCord as Yang * Stephanie Morgenstern as Yin, Mina/Sailor Venus * Sarah Natochenny as Ash Ketchum and Delia Ketchum * Ikue Ōtani as Pikachu * Jimmy Zoppi as Professor Oak, James, Meowth * Michele Knotz as Misty, Jessie * Satomi Kōrogi as Togepi * Bill Rogers as Brock * Amy Birnbaum as Molly Hale * Felix Avitia as Littlefoot * Anndi McAfee as Cera * Aria Curzon as Ducky * Jeff Bennett as Petrie * Rob Paulsen as Spike * Joshua Seth as Taichi "Tai" Kamiya * Tom Fahn as Agumon * Michael Reisz as Yamato "Matt" Ishida * Kirk Thornton as Gabumon * Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Sora Takenouchi * Tifanie Christun as Biyomon * Mona Marshall as Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi * Jeff Nimoy as Tentomon * Philece Sampler as Mimi Tachikawa * Anna Garduno as Palmon * Michael Lindsay as Joe Kido * R. Martin Klein as Gomamon * Wendee Lee as Takeru "T. K." Takaishi * Laura Summer as Patamon * Lara Jill Miller as Hikari "Kari" Kamiya * Edie Mirman as Gatomon * Terri Hawkes as Serena/Sailor Moon * Karen Bernstein as Amy/Sailor Mercury * Katie Griffin as Raye/Sailor Mars * Susan Roman as Lita/Sailor Jupiter * Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones * Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Roggers * Kate Micucci as Velma Dinkley * Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle, Timmy Turner, Poof * Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash/Applejack * Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie/Fluttershy * Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity * Cathy Weseluck as Spike the Dragon * Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda * Daran Norris as Cosmo * Jamie Marchi as Rias Gremory * Kelly Angel as Akeno Himejima * Jad Saxton as Koneko Tojo * Chloe Daniels as Asia Aregento * Ramona Newel as Xenovia Quarta * Kristi Kang as Irina Shidou * Brittney Karbowski as Ravel Phenex * Ewan McGregor as Valiant * Ricky Gervais as Bugsy * Pip Torrens as Lofty Thaddeus Worthington * Dan Roberts as Tailfeather * Brian Lonsdale as Toughwood * John Cleese as Mercury * Olivia Williams as Victoria * John Hurt as Felix * Annette Badland as Elsa * Jim Broadbent as Sergeant Monty * Hugh Laurie as Wing Commander Gutsy * Tim Curry as General Von Talon * Kazumi Evans as Adagio Dazzle * Maryke Hendrikse as Sonata Dusk * Diana Kaarina as Aria Blaze * Chris Critelli as Badalf the Wicked Wizard * Christopher Plummer as The Grand Duke of Owls * Carlos Alazraqui as Denzel Crocker * Eric Bauza as Foop * Mark Hamill as The Joker * Richard Moll as Two Face * Paul Williams as The Penguin * Jim Cumming as Negaduck * Michael Bell as Quackerjack * Dan Castellaneta as Megavolt * Tino Insana as Bushroot * Jack Angel as the Liquidator * Chris Smith as Riser Phenex * Mariela Ortiz as Mittelt * Staci Moon as Kalawarner * Alexis Tipton as Kurumi Tokisaki * David Lander as Arthur * Michael McKean as Cecil * Rik Mayall as Cufflingk * Michael Schlingmann as Underlingk * Sharon Horgan as Charles de Girl * Buckley Collum as Rollo * Sean Samuels as Jacques Links * Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Weekenders/Disney crossovers